naruto's ninja songs
by devilfries696
Summary: the flies tell me that some of my favorite songs are not one the site and Naruto is the perfect...vessel to embody my songs. the run down is that most the ninja have been under inhuman amounts of stress and the only way to fix this is a lot of sake and Ninja karaoke. people will cuss and suggestive things will happen so dont read with a 'stick up your a**' line of thought rate M
1. Chapter 1

Naruto rockin out to metal and rock

An/ hi i have this idea for naruto to rock out to bands i dont normaly find on the site. it will kind of be a song fic with most of naruto's friends and they will be no love songs in this story  
type thing so on that note i will start off with a good song. Enjoy! love, devilfries P.S. probaly OOC but just look at this as its own not as part of the OG Naruto...

main Song: the kids aren't alright by The offspring

"talking"  
'SONG SPEACH'

in konaha all the ninja were under alot of stress and this was effecting thier proformance on the job, so tsunade the fith hokage was going to try something new, something odd,  
something unheard of. Ninja karoke and it was manditory that as a ninja of konaha u have to sing on the stage at least once a month or you would have to do 20 d-ranks within a week.  
most ninja chose optaion #1 but some chose the other one. While some dreded it some ninja loved it even going every chance they get and that is the way it was for the konaha 12 and  
thier senseis.  
we find ourselves inside the building that held Ninja karoke as well as a bar. it was a good sized room it was in almost like a school gym with a stage and a conter. the man that ran the  
show was no other then the toad sennin himself the man so famous that his name alone can break souls so i will not say it but refrence him as the toad man. the night was young and all the ninja we know were their  
Naruto, and the rest of the konaha 12, the kazekage and his siblings, and most ninja from the show.  
"alright you deadly singers we have our first singer for tonight. He is known as the suntanned superman my student Naruto." said the toad man  
Naruto walked on the stage wearing a black tee shirt with the phrase MY OFFspring on it in white text and he had grey jeans on with black workers boots on. he grabbed the mike  
and said  
"say hello to konaha's suntanned superman. im gonna sing a damn good song so listen up, and remember ladies im single and ready to mingle." the crowd cheered and some girls  
where thinking how he was still single.  
toad man then roared out " thats my student knock them dead kid"  
the song started and the crowd was goin nuts because of the last time naruto sang it was amazing and it made the night one to remember.  
"this goes out to all the people that didnt make out the way they dreamed in life."

WHEN WE WERE YOUNG THE FUTURE WAS SO BRIGHT [WHOA]  
YOUR NEIGHBORHOOD WAS SO ALIVE[WHOA]  
AND EVERY KID ON THE WHOLE DAMN STREET[WHOA]  
WAS GONNA MAKE IT BIG IN EVERY BEAT  
NOW THE NEIGHBORHOOD'S CRACKED AND TORN[WHOA]  
THE KIDS GROWN UP BUT THEIR LIVES ARE WORN [WHOA]  
HOW CAN ONE LITTLE SWALLOW SO MANY LIVES

CHANCES THROWNNNN, NOTHINGS FREEEEEE  
LONGING FOOOOR, WHAT USED TO BEEEEEE  
STILL ITS HAAAARD, HARD TO SEEEEE  
FRAGILE LIIIIVES, SHATTERED DEEAAAAMS  
GO!  
at this point every one was loseing it, thier didnt care about anything but the music and how much sake was left in thier cup and they let the solo lead them to the next verse  
JAMIE HAD A CHANCE SHE REALY DID[WHOA]  
'STEAD SHE DROPPED OUT AN' HAD A COUPLE OF KIDS[WHOA]  
MARK STILL LIVES AT HOME CAUSE HA GOT NO JOB [WHOA]  
JUST PLAYS GUITAR, SMOKES ALOT OF POT  
JAY COMMIDED SUICIDE[WHOA]  
BRANDON OD'D AND DIED [WHOA]  
WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? CRUELLEST DREAM, REALITY

CHANCES THROWNNNN, NOTHINGS FREEEEEE  
LONGING FOOOOR, WHAT USED TO BEEEEEE  
STILL ITS HAAAARD, HARD TO SEEEEE  
FRAGILE LIIIIVES, SHATTERED DEEAAAAMS  
GO!  
the solo mesed all of the crowd and a certain rivel wanted to out do him but nontheless enjoyed the song

CHANCES THROWNNNN, NOTHINGS FREEEEEE  
LONGING FOOOOR, WHAT USED TO BEEEEEE  
STILL ITS HAAAARD, HARD TO SEEEEE  
FRAGILE LIIIIVES, SHATTERED DEEAAAAMS

as the song ended the crowd was still wanting more from the blonde and called for a encore

naruto looked at toad man and asked "got fuck her gently by tenacious D"  
the toad man looked at him with pride in his eyes and said "Yes i do. i knew i would rub off on you kid"  
naruto got the mike and said to the crowd "alright every one i have one last song for now i would like to get plastered too you know now remember that other person you love this is for  
them. ready"  
toad man nodded with a pervy smile.

THIS IS A SONG FOR THE LADYS BUT FELLAS LISTEN CLOSELY  
YOU DONT ALWAYS HAVE TO FUCK HER HARD  
IN FACT SOMETIMES THATS NOT RIGHT TO DO  
SOME TIMES YOU GOT TO MAKE SOME LOVEE AND FUCKIN GIVE HER SOME SMOOCHING TOO  
SOMETIMES YOU GOT TO SQUEEZE  
SOMETIMES TOU GOT TO SAY PLEASE  
SOMETIMES YOU GOT TO SAY HEY  
IM GONNA FUCK YOU SOFTLY  
IM GONNA SCREW YOU GENTLY  
IM GONNA HUMP YOU SWEETLY  
IM GONNA BALL YOU DISCREEEETLY  
AND THEN YOU SAY HEY I BROUGHT YOU FLOWERS  
AND THEN YOU SAY WAIT A MINUTE SALLY  
I THINK I GOT SOMETHIN IN MY TEETH COULD YOU GET IT OUT FOR ME  
THATS FUCKIN TEAMWORK  
WHATS YOUR FAVORATE POSISH?  
THATS COOL WITH ME THATS NOT MY FAVORITE BUTILL DO IT FOR YOU  
WHATS YOUR DISH  
IM NOT GONNA COOK IT BUT ILL ORDER IT FROM ZANZIBAR!  
AND THEN IM GONNA LOVE YOU COMPLEATLY  
AND THEN ILL FUCKIN FUCK YOU DISCREETLY  
THEN ILL FUCKIN BONE YOU COMPLETELY  
BUT THEN IM GONNA FUUUCK YOUUU HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRD  
HAAAAAAAAAARRRDD

the crowd was now either makeing out with eachother or freaking out over the song. some of the women were calling his name and blushing and why he didnt know but it was  
better then being harasted by the non-ninja  
"thank you all this is good night for now and no im not gonna have sex with any of my fan girls. the sun tanned superman out for now" he said while walking off the stage. the crowd  
still roaring  
toad man was estatic with the way this thing started "so that was our warm up now any one else want to go up and give us a good show. if no one comes up then you will ahve to pay  
for all the drinks

AN/ so what do you think and remember no body can flame unless you are the pyro from TF2. now this is where you can see your favorate song or charactor just ask for them in the  
comments and i just make your request come true in the world of FanFiction.  
from the lord of flies devilfries


	2. Chapter 2

a/n hello this is the lord of flies or devilfries. i will now do the song lyrics in underline instead of caps. unlike the last one i will tell you guys all the songs. please comment or review, whatever it is do it, it brings me great joy now lets rock this town.

Song one/ skater boy- avril lawine

Song two/ you call me a bitch like its a bad thing- halestorm

no after Naruto's song no one with a sane mind would think they could follow up on his rock. that is not the case for on singer that no one would have thought.

"alright we have someone with the right stuff coming up, but don't boo her its bad for your health. give a konaha welcome to aannkoooooo."

anko walked on the stage in grey skinny jeans, her trench coat, and her fishnet shirt, with black combat boots. she went to the mike and stated

"I'm about to rock you all. naruto eat your heart out because your about to be out done." she winked to naruto, and he only smiled.

"hey yo toad man spin that shit"

he did so with hast because making her mad was madness, and so the song started every one hoping for a good show

**he was a boy, she was a girl, can i make it anymore obvious?**

**he was a punk she did ballet. what more can i say?**

**he wanted her, she'd never tell secretly she wanted him as well**

**but all of her friends stuck thier nose. they had a problem with his baggy cloths**

**he was a skater boy **

**she said see you later boy**

**he wasnt good enough for her**

**she had a pretty face**

**but her head was up in space**

**she need to come back to eaaarrrrth**

**five years from now, she sits at home**

**feeding her baby shes all alone**

**she turns on tv **

**guess who she sees **

**akater boy rocking up MTV**

**she calls up her fiends they already know **

**and they all got tickets to see his show**

**she tags along, and stands in the crowd**

**looks up at the man that she turned doooowwn**

**he was a skater boy **

**she said see you later boy**

**he wasnt good enough for her**

**now he's a super star**

**slammin on his guitar**

**does your pretty face see what he's worth**

**he was a skater boy **

**she said see you later boy**

**he wasnt good enough for her**

**now he's a super star**

**slammin on his guitar**

**does your pretty face see what he's worth**

he crowd was goin out of their minds. she could really sing as good if not better then naruto , if you looked at naruto he was in deep in his head he started to feel strange, its like he was love or something. i dont know if i have a shot with her but YOLO right.

he looked at her and just was amazed at her. he had never met a girl that was this good at singing and was not a total bitch and some would say they were listened as she started to sing .

**sorry girl but you missed out**

**well toug luck that boys mine now **

**we are more then just good friends**

**this is how the story ends**

**too bad you couldn't see **

**see the man that boy could be **

**there is more that meets the eye**

**i see the soul that is inside**

**he's just a boy and im just a girl**

**can i make it any more obvious?**

**we are in love haven't you heard **

**how we rocked each others world **

**im with the skater boy**

**i said see you later boy **

**ill be backstage after the show**

**ill be at the studio singing the song we wrote**

**about a girl you used to know.**

**im with the skater boy**

**i said see you later boy **

**ill be backstage after the show**

**ill be at the studio singing the song we wrote**

**about a girl you used to know...**

well the crowd was happy to say the least and she signaled for the toad man to play the next one. as the song played she saw naruto looking down or something along those lines. then she did something bold she told toad man to pause t he song and did a thing no one saw coming.

"hey yo naruto get your ass on the stage and help me out on this one"

he was quick to get up there and said "ill give it a gow what song"

**You took me to your little crib**  
**Guess it must have been a big deal**  
**Got me starring in your wet dream**  
**Now it's time to get real**  
**I'm not looking for love**  
**No not today**  
**But you call me up and had the nerve to say**  
**See you next Tuesday**

**You call me a bitch like it's a bad thing**  
**You call me a freak like that means something**  
**Can't get your way so you're sulking**  
**I think we know the rest**  
**Get it off your chest**  
**I don't give a shit**  
**I love it when you call me a bitch like it's a bad thing**

**You show up everywhere I go**  
**Get a grip you're acting so weird**  
**I don't need your jager bombs**  
**I think I can take it from here**  
**You gotta learn to leave when the party ends**  
**I don't really care what you tell your friends**  
**Tell me again**

**You call me a bitch like it's a bad thing**  
**You call me a freak like that means something**  
**Can't get your way so you're angry**  
**I think we know the rest**  
**Get it off your chest**  
**I don't give a shit**  
**I love it when you call me a bitch**

**I think you hate me because you want me**  
**You only want what you can't have**  
**I'm just being who I want to be**  
**But you can't deal with that**

**You call me a bitch like it's a bad thing**  
**You call me a freak like it means something**  
**Can't get your way so you're so pissed off**  
**I think we know the rest**  
**Get it off your chest**  
**I don't give a shit**  
**I love it when you call me a bitch like it's a bad thing**

the crowd we goin off the damn scale they loved the combo and everyone agreedthey both walked off and had a talk

"naruto that was totally tits"  
"amen to that sister. you know we make a good pair you want to get together some time"

"why wait for another time lets go now. To the barrrrr"

she grabbed his hand and rushed to the bar

A/n

you like no. any whore i will continue this story in the next chap.

from the lord of flies devilfries


End file.
